Saving Snorkland
by MWolfL
Summary: Allstar and his friends are now teenagers, and have to face their enemies again. Allstar leaves to get help, but is supposedly killed. Is Allstar really dead, and can anything be done to save Snorkland? AllstarXCasey and other pairings
1. The Villains Attack!

A.N.: Before I wrote this I only found a couple _Snorks_ fanfiction stories, so I decided to add one of my own. As the story title states Snorkland is in trouble, but that's only the first part. The second part revolves around a couple that was only mentioned in one episode (and at the end of it too). Also, I know it's indirectly established in the series that Allstar and Casey are girlfriend and boyfriend (at least according to Wikipedia), but I never really saw any signs of them dating. There was only one time when they went to the movies together but that might've been out of friendship, not sure. Because of the lack of evidence, I'm officially (to me) bringing them together in this story.

Years had passed since the series, but only enough for Allstar and his friends to be 13. Allstar's younger sister Smallstar was now around five and Junior's little brother Willie was now around eight or so. Not much had changed over the years, but ironically something unfortunate was about to happen that would create a wonderful change.

Allstar and his friends were playing at the playground; among them were Tooter's girlfriend Tadah and Junior's girlfriend Shareef. Their enemies – Bigweed and Lil' Seaweed, Dr. Strangesnork with his pet catfish Finneus, and the Snork Nork – hadn't bothered them in a while, but that was because they had teamed up and were working on their most dangerous weapon ever. And it was that very same day that their plan with the weapon was going to be carried out….

"Get it Occy!" Allstar called to his pet octopus as he threw a ball.

Occy caught it with excited barks, and then brought it over to Casey. Casey threw the ball, but not without sneaking a glance at Allstar…Casey had recently fallen in love with him. As for their other friends, Daffney was playing on the swings with her love interest Dimmy, Tooter and Tadah were playing on the slide, and Junior and Shareef were talking on the grass. That was when their enemies arrived….

"It's time for us to win!" Bigweed laughed evilly, driving the new weapon.

"Run everyone!" Allstar called. "We have to warn Snorkland!"

It turns out they didn't need too; the weapon was so big that everyone else in Snorkland saw it right away.

"Here's the deal citizens of Snorkland," Dr. Strangesnork called from the machine. "Accept us as the new leaders of Snorkland or else you will get blasted by our death-ray!"

Obviously, the citizens of Snorkland chose not to get killed. Well, at least the ones that were there, Allstar and his friends quickly went to Allstar's uncle Gallio for his help.

"A death-ray?" Gallio frowned. "Oh dear, this is serious."

"What are we going to do?" Tooter asked in his tooting language.

"All we can do right now is to give into their demands until we can figure out a way to stop them without getting killed."

"Well we'd better figure it our fast, our enemies are coming this way with the machine!" Junior gasped, looking out a window.

"No doubt Dr. Strangesnork wants to take over my lab." Gallio muttered. "Shareef, you'd better get back to your kingdom."

"But I can't leave you guys here, especially not Junior." Shareef protested.

"Fine, Junior you escort Shareef back to her kingdom." Gallio was insistent.

"All right." Junior sighed; truthfully he didn't want to leave his family but as luck would have it….

"Junior!" Mr. Wetworth showed up with Mrs. Wetworth and Willie. "Thank goodness, you won't believe it I had to give up the position of governor to that slimy seaweed!"

Obviously Mr. Wetworth was talking about Bigweed. Corky then showed up a few seconds later.

"Actually, I **do** believe it." Allstar pointed out. "What I don't believe is that we're going to lose, there must be something we can do."

"Well first, I have to escort Shareef back home, you guys better come along." Junior said to his family.

"That's a good idea Junior, you all can be safe there until everything's back to normal." Gallio said. "As a matter of fact the rest of you kids better go there as well."

Mr. and Mrs. Wetworth reluctantly agreed, but only because they wanted to keep their children safe. Allstar and the others refused, they didn't want to leave their families and they wanted to help save Snorkland. After Shareef and the Wetworths left everyone else quickly discussed what to do. Fortunately the death-ray machine might have been big, but it was also slow.

"Wait a minute, Neptune!" Allstar's star-shaped buckle started spinning.

"That's a starbright idea Allstar, Neptune can help us." Casey smiled.

"But who will let him know what's going on?" Tadah asked in her tooting language.

"This looks like a job for *triumphant music* the Snork Patrol!" Corky said (he does the music with his snork).

"No Corky, the Patrol Sub is too noticeable you could get blasted." Allstar shook his head as he wrote on a couple pieces of paper.

"Then I'll go without the Patrol Sub."

"No, I'll go."

Everyone else gasped and started to argue against the idea.

"Look, I can't let anyone else in danger." Allstar interrupted.

"But what if you're killed?" Casey said fearfully.

"I've prepared for that, if I don't make it then I can have someone deliver this note." Allstar held up a letter. "There's no talking me out of it."

Allstar started to leave out a window, followed by Occy.

"No Occy, you have to stay here." Allstar said gently.

Occy whimpered and nuzzled against Allstar.

"I'm sorry boy, but I need you to look after Casey for me. Look, if I don't make it will you give her this note?' Allstar took the other piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Occy.

"Uh-huh." Occy said in dog language, taking the note.

"Bye, boy, I'll miss you."

Occy nodded in agreement.

Allstar quickly started swimming towards Neptune's home, but he didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey! It's Allstar get him!" Snork Nork pointed him out.

"Uh-oh." Allstar started to swim faster as death-ray blasts surrounded him.

"Strangesnork, you wouldn't kill your own nephew!" Gallio was shocked; Strangesnork was the one working the controls.

"Yes I would, he's been as much a thorn in my side as you've been!" Strangesnork frowned. "Which reminds me…."

"YIPE!" Gallio quickly zipped away.

"Oh well I'll get him later." Strangesnork shrugged and continued firing after Allstar.

"I've got to make it…" Allstar said to himself.

"Come on Allstar!" Dimmy cheered.

"Please don't get killed." Casey pleaded to herself.

Allstar's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy, and Smallstar saw what was going on.

"Son what are…please be careful!" Mrs. Seaworthy called after Allstar.

"Go Allstar go!" Smallstar cheered.

A death-ray blast got Allstar! He screamed in pain and fell to the ground!

"NOO!" Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy, Smallstar, Corky, and Allstar's friends cried.

"Allstar…." Casey fainted.

Daffney quickly caught her. Poor Casey, she felt as if the world had come to an end, and not only that her chest hurt as if someone had sliced it open. Occy cried and cried as Tooter and Tadah sadly played "Taps" together on their snorks.

"Yes! I've finally won against Allstar!" Strangesnork cheered. "Now to get rid of my pesky brother."

Fortunately, Gallio had taken to opportunity to catch up with Shareef and the Wetworths. That didn't mean that he didn't know about Allstar though, he was still close enough to hear everyone scream "NOO!" and hear Tooter and Tadah play "Taps". See, Shareef and the Wetworths had to go slow and sneak around so that the Snork Nork and his little helpers wouldn't find them. This meant that they too heard the scream and the "Taps".

"No…not Allstar." Junior whispered sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Gallio sobbed. "My favorite nephew…gone. I can't believe it."

Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy and Smallstar had managed to catch up with them. Fortunately the villains cheering provided them a better opportunity to escape.

"There's nothing left for us here." Mr. Seaworthy said unemotionally to Gallio; a broken heart can do that to you. "It's time we started a new life, especially since I couldn't bear to lose you like we lost Allstar."

"We're so sorry," Mrs. Wetworth said sadly. "We can't even imagine losing Junior or Willie."

Shareef sobbed on Junior's shoulder while Mr. Wetworth sympathetically put a hand on Mr. Seaworthy's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Daffney was carrying Casey into her bedroom, with their other friends not far behind. Daffney swam through Casey's bedroom window and put her on the bed. Casey's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Kelp, soon entered her bedroom and saw Casey's pale face and sad eyes.

"Casey? Honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Kelp asked.

"No mom." Casey couldn't stop shedding tears. "Allstar is dead, and his death is breaking my heart…literally."

"Literally?" Corky was surprised. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"I can tell because…" Casey's tears flowed harder. "Guys, I think I'm dying."

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped.

"Well, I'm getting weaker, and my heartbeat is slowing…" Casey started crying. "I don't want to die and yet I want to be with Allstar." She sobbed.

"You're in love with him!" Daffney realized.

"Deeply." Casey added.

Occy then remembered what he had promised Allstar. He took the folded note Allstar gave him and gave it to Casey.

"What's this Occy?" Casey asked before reading the front of the fold: "To Casey, From Allstar." Casey then opened the note and read it: "Casey, I have confidence that I'll succeed, but just in case I didn't want to die without you knowing an important secret: Casey…" Casey broke off here before reading the rest: "I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you for years but I was too scared to tell you for fear of rejection. If I die on this mission just know that you'll always be in my heart and I'll always be with you so long as I'm in your heart." Casey burst into tears.

"Oh Allstar." Dimmy sobbed. "I didn't even know he was that romantic."

Everyone else started crying. Occy lay down on the bed next to Casey and began crying too, in fact he even almost looked as weak as Casey. Tooter was the first one to notice and he quickly pointed it out to everyone else.

"Poor Occy," Daffney said. "He must have a broken heart too."

"That means he too must be dying." Corky sobbed. "His and Casey's love for Allstar must be strong if his death is causing theirs."

"Casey must be Allstar's true love." Tadah honked.

"I hope so." Casey sobbed before falling asleep; Occy fell asleep next to her.

This basically was the end of the conversation, as everyone else decided to respectfully let Casey and Occy rest. As for Shareef, the Wetworths, and the Seaworthys, well when they made back to the palace they told Shareef's father Sultan Shoresheet what had happened. Shoresheet comforted his daughter and his old friend Gallio while he ordered a few servants to have the guest rooms ready. Junior looked down at the floor sadly, remembering back when he and Allstar were best friends – this was a LONG time ago of course – and realized that deep down he still thinks of Allstar that way. Junior immediately regretted all the times he had mistreated Allstar, and vowed to himself that if Allstar were to come back alive by some miracle then he would treat Allstar like a friend should.


	2. Speaking of Allstar, Is He Really Dead?

Allstar lay on the seabed for a few minutes before he realized that he was still alive!

"But how?" He said to himself. "The death-ray certainly got me, I remember the pain on my foot…foot?" Allstar realized that the ray only got his foot! "I must've been to far for Strangesnork to get a good shot at me…ow." He groaned, realizing that the foot that the ray hit couldn't move. "Great, my foot's dead, but I can't let Snorkland down." Allstar then remembered something. "My friends and family, poor guys, they surely saw me go down and must think I'm dead…ooh, that means Occy certainly gave Casey the note…well I'll find out her answer when I get back."

Allstar continued swimming toward Neptune's home, but the effect of the death-ray was spreading throughout his body. Soon both of his legs were almost dead. Fortunately, Neptune's house was in sight.

"I can't go on like this, I'll just have to deliver the letter through Snork-mail." Allstar put the letter, rolled up, in his snork and blew very hard; he then slowly sank to the bottom as he started to loose consciousness. "No, I don't want to leave everyone…especially not Casey. Oh Casey I…love…you…." These were Allstar's last words.

Luckily, Neptune's dolphin friend found the letter and delivered it to Neptune. When Neptune read it he immediately left and fortunately spotted Allstar along the way. By this time the death-ray had spread to Allstar's chest, and as his heart slowed he silently vowed that it's last beats would be for Casey…but then his heartbeat picked up and he realized that he could move his legs again! He opened his eyes to discover that he was in Neptune's hand and had been healed by Neptune's triton.

"Oh thank you Neptune," Allstar said gratefully. "I was afraid that I was never going to see my family and friends again."

"A purehearted Snork such as yourself deserves to have his life saved." Neptune smiled, causing Allstar to blush humbly. "Now let's go save Snorkland."

"Right!" Allstar swam to Neptune's shoulder where he rested.

When they arrived at Snorkland they were greeted with cheers from everybody…except obviously for the villains and for the Snorks who weren't there at the time. Neptune immediately used his triton to destroy the machine and drive the villains out of town, and their screams did not go unnoticed….

"Neptune?" Dimmy said. "How did you know to come?"

"A certain young friend of yours told me to." Neptune smiled.

"Hi guys! It's great to be home." Allstar waved, swimming into view.

"ALLSTAR!" Everyone cried, at first shocked then ecstatic.

Allstar's friends then tackled him with a hug.

"Allstar we thought you were dead!" Tooter honked.

"I almost was but Neptune saved me," Allstar smiled, returning the hugs. "See, Dr. Strangesnork only got my foot!"

Everyone cheered, until Daffney paled.

"What?" Allstar looked confused.

"Casey!" Daffney said. "She and Occy still think you're dead and…oh Allstar they're dying."

"WHAT?" Allstar zoomed towards Casey's house so fast that his friends either spun around or tumbled about.

P.S. Allstar knew where to go based on simple logic.

"Casey? Occy?" Allstar called as he neared Casey's house.

Casey was still asleep, but Occy woke up and overheard Allstar. Occy looked out the window hardly daring to believe…Allstar was alive! Occy was so happy that his heart healed and he clobbered Allstar, licking him in the face as Allstar laughed.

"Easy boy, I'm glad to see you too but I have to get to Casey before…." A tear formed in Allstar's eye.

He quickly swam through the window and saw Casey lying on her bed; his heart started to break, already she looked dead. The rest of his friends caught up by this point.

"Casey…?" Allstar sobbed. "Casey, please wake up it's me, Allstar."

"Allstar…?" Casey murmured.

"Yes, Casey I'm not dead, Neptune found me in time and healed me."

Casey slowly opened her eyes to discover Allstar by her side and close to tears.

"Allstar…you're alive…." Casey said weakly, touching Allstar's cheek as if she didn't believe it.

"Yes Casey, please don't die I…." Allstar took her hand, the one touching his cheek, in his hands.

"I know; I got your note." Casey smiled. "I love you too."

"Oh Casey…." Allstar sobbed happily. "Don't die…I can't live without you…."

"I know the feeling." Casey smiled; already she was starting to look better, but she was still pretty weak.

She and Allstar gazed into each other's eyes, not paying attention to anything else except their own heartbeats. Even though Casey's heart wasn't broken anymore it had been broken for too long, and she was starting to grow weaker. Note: Occy didn't go through that because his heart wasn't as broken, true love is the strongest form of love after all. Allstar and Casey found themselves drawing closer to each other until…they kissed. And that was exactly what was needed to save Casey. The kiss sped up her heartbeats, strengthening her and saving her from death. When they broke apart no words were needed, immediately Allstar knew that Casey would be all right and they both knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. They just gazed into each other's eyes with smiles, stopping only to hug or kiss, for a few minutes. Later on they and the others went to tell Allstar's family, the Wetworths, and Shareef and her father the good news.

"Allstar's alive?" Mr. Seaworthy said skeptically. "It can't be."

"Come on back and see for yourself." Allstar laughed as he swam into view of the monitor (Gallio has one in his lab and Shoresheet has one in his palace).

"ALLSTAR?" Everyone at the palace gasped, even the servants who were there at the time.

"Hi everyone." Allstar smiled.

Ecstatic, the Seaworthys, Wetworths, and even Shareef and Shoresheet, came back to Snorkland. You can bet that there was a hug-fest between the Seaworthys, and to Allstar's shock Junior also hugged him!

"Allstar can you ever forgive me for the way I acted?" Junior asked.

Allstar was stunned speechless at first, but then he smiled:

"Of course."

Allstar and Junior shook hands on it, and even Occy forgave Junior (not an easy task considering Occy used to belong to Junior until Junior abandoned him).


	3. Years Pass

Eventually, the milestone for all kids came to Allstar and his friends: graduation from high school. Allstar and Casey had both been accepted into a college, but unfortunately they weren't the same ones. Allstar and Casey were in his house getting ready.

"I can't believe we won't be in the same college." Allstar said sadly as he put on his gown over his clothes.

"I know; it's not fair." Casey agreed before hugging him. "I love you too much to be separated from you."

"I know, but if we both want to get good jobs we have to go." Allstar hugged her back.

Graduation went by quickly, and it wasn't long before everyone was at the Graduation Dance. Allstar and Casey spent the entire dance together, but also made sure to hang out with their other friends now and then. They really didn't need too, their friends knew about them going to separate colleges. This was because Daffney and Tooter were going to Casey's college, and Dimmy and Tadah were going to Allstar's college, so each couple knew how the other couple felt. The only ones not going to college at all were Shareef – obviously since she was next in line for the throne – and Junior since he was still set on becoming governor. The dance ended quickly, too quickly for the couples, and the guys walked their girlfriends home. When Allstar and Casey reached Casey's house, she couldn't hold in her feelings any longer.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Casey cried on Allstar's shoulder.

Allstar couldn't hold it in either.

"I know," Allstar cried back. "This is awful, but at least we'll have an entire week left together."

Tooter and Tadah, and Dimmy and Daffney, pretty much went through the same thing. The main differences were that Dimmy tried to tell a few jokes in order to make Daffney smile and Tooter played a romantic tune on his snork. In Dimmy and Daffney's case the jokes didn't last long, they both burst out crying anyway, and Tadah joined Tooter in the tune until they started to sob. All the girls went into their homes sadly after a goodnight kiss and the guys swam home with their heads down. The next week was spent with dates and outings by all the couples, but nothing could be done to lighten their mood. Then the time came for them to all go to their own colleges. The couples said goodbye one last time, but no couple was sadder than Allstar and Casey. When one bus took Allstar, Dimmy, and Tadah to their college, Casey felt as if the bus was taking her heart too.

A few months passed, and college girls tried to date Allstar and Dimmy while college boys tried to date Tadah but they eventually gave up. It was also the same thing with Casey, Daffney, and Tooter, because all of the couples missed each other too much to even make new friends. They cheered up when Christmas break rolled around, because they new that they would see their girlfriends/boyfriends again. Also, Allstar had decided on something by the time he, Dimmy, and Tadah were packing, and it would cause a wonderful new change among the group. When they all arrived back home and went to the Christmas party their parents set up for them the couples hugged as if they would never let go. Then Allstar got down on one knee.

"Casey, these past few months I realized that our relationship is more important than our education." Allstar smiled as he took out a box. "So I've decided that it's time…Casey, will you marry me?"

Casey's mouth dropped open before she smothered Allstar in a hug.

"Oh Allstar of course I will!" Casey said emotionally. "In fact I'm wondering why you didn't ask that sooner."

"Me too." Allstar returned the hug; they then sealed the engagement with a kiss.

The party spirit really perked up after that, with congratulations for the new engaged couple, especially emotional ones from their parents. After the party Allstar and Casey called their colleges to state that they won't be returning because of the wedding. Their friends did the same thing since they obviously would be in the wedding. Preparations were made, and soon it was wedding day. Dimmy, Junior, and Tooter were the best men – Allstar couldn't pick between them – Occy was the ring bearer, and Smallstar was the flower girl. The wedding went pretty much the same as most weddings, and soon Allstar and Casey were off on their honeymoon.

_Suddenly the scene rippled, and a museum came into view…._


	4. A FlashForward

Inside the museum, a familiar looking pink adult Snork with red hair was guiding around a group of little Snorks. In the group of little Snorks were a yellow male Snork with red hair, a light orange female Snork with blue hair, a pink female Snork with green hair, and a dark orange male Snork (not all male Snorks have hair). In front of them was a gold statue of Allstar, and a large gold statue of Neptune. Also on the wall behind the statues were various paintings, each one depicting the main part of the story that was just told: the death-ray machine, planning how to stop the villains, Allstar getting struck by the death-ray, Casey lying on her bed with Occy, Allstar making it to Neptune and being healed, Neptune saving Snorkland, Allstar and Casey's first kiss, graduation, the buses to the colleges, the Christmas party and the proposal, and the wedding.

"That was a cool story mom." The yellow male Snork smiled.

"Thank you Gallio, but it is more than just a story." The pink adult Snork smiled.

"You mean it's real Mrs. Seaworthy?" The pink female Snork honked.

"That's right Tuba, all that really happened, even the death-ray machine. If it didn't then it wouldn't be in the museum." Mrs. Seaworthy smiled. "And even though I work here you can call still me Casey. After all, I am a friend of your parents."

"But she's my best friend as well as my love." A familiar yellow Snork smiled as he appeared.

"Hello Allstar." Casey Seaworthy kissed him.

Allstar's eyes turned into hearts as his heart thumped out of his chest; he then slowly sank to the floor.

"Almost thirteen years of being together and your kiss still has that effect on me." Allstar sighed, lovestruck.

Yeah, he and Casey are twenty-six now, the kids are between five and eight.

Casey giggled as the dark orange male Snork gagged.

"I can't believe you don't mind your parents doing that." He said to Gallio.

"Eh, you get used to it." Gallio elbowed him. "Come on Dandy, don't your parents do that?"

"Not like that they don't." Dandy winced and gagged exaggeratedly.

The light orange female Snork rolled her eyes.

"You've really inherited your father's sense of humor." She frowned.

"Well I didn't name him Dandy for nothing." Dandy's father, Dimmy, joked as he arrived; Daffney soon followed, along with Tooter and Tadah.

"Where are my parents?" The light orange female Snork looked confused.

"They're still busy handling royal affairs." Tooter honked.

"Hi dad." Tuba honked as she swam into her father's arms. "Hi mom."

"Hello honey; how was the field trip?" Tadah honked.

"The field trip was cool, but I'm still wondering something." The light orange female Snork said. "Actually two things."

"What are they Sandra?" Daffney asked.

"My first question is: if my dad was really going to be governor, how come he's actually the Sultan while Allstar is the governor?"

"A very good question." Junior said, overhearing this, as he swam in along with Shareef. "Allow me to tell that one."

"Go ahead Junior." Casey smiled.

_The scene rippled again to reveal Allstar and his friends a few years younger…._


	5. The Second Plot

Casey and Allstar had been married for a little over six months, and already they were expecting a little one (you guessed it, Gallio). Tooter and Tadah were married by this point, same with Dimmy and Daffney (Dimmy and Daffney first actually, Daffney was the one who caught Casey's bouquet at the wedding). Allstar and his friends were eating clamburgers at their favorite restaurant. Even Smallstar and Willie were there, but the only friend of Allstar's not there was Shareef. By that point it had become common, so no one was worried about her…except for maybe Junior. Sultan Shoresheet was sick so Shareef was handling affairs, leading her to not visit as often, and obviously Junior was not happy about that.

"Cheer up Junior, Shareef should be here any minute." Dimmy said. "She did promise to meet us here for lunch."

"It's not Shareef it's her dad." Junior frowned. "He really seems sick."

"Aw, he should be okay." Daffney took a bite out of her clamburger. "It's just a cough."

"'Cough'?" Junior repeated skeptically. "I saw him, it's more like asthma. And you know how old he is."

"True, he's almost as old as Uncle Gallio." Smallstar frowned.

Shareef then finally arrived, looking upset.

"Shareef!" Junior hugged her. "There you are, how's the kingdom?"

"The kingdom is fine but…" Shareef started to sob. "Oh Junior, dad's dying!"

"What?" Allstar and his friends gasped; Daffney even dropped her clamburger.

"You were saying?" Casey said to Daffney; Daffney frowned at her, obviously this was not the time.

"Smallstar, you get Uncle Gallio." Allstar ordered. "The rest of us will escort Shareef back to her dad."

Smallstar did, though not without Willie. When they entered Gallio's lab he was shocked to see them sad.

"Smallstar, Willie, what's wrong?" Gallio asked.

"Oh uncle…it's your old friend Shoresheet…." Smallstar sobbed.

"Is his asthma worse?" Gallio asked, concerned.

"I'll say," Willie said sadly. "He's dying."

"No…." Gallio looked close to tears.

Gallio, Smallstar, and Willie quickly left for Shoresheet's kingdom, but they didn't leave unnoticed.

When Allstar and his friends reached Shoresheet in his bed, they looked at him with shock and sadness at how pale he was.

"Oh Shareef…I'm so sorry." Junior said sympathetically.

Shareef just sobbed into Junior's chest; he comfortingly rubbed her back in response.

"Oh boy…." Junior sighed.

"Is something wrong Junior?" Allstar asked.

Smallstar, Willie, and Gallio managed to catch up by this point.

"Hello old friend." Shoresheet wheezed.

"Shhh, Shoresheet you should rest." Gallio tried hard not to cry as he placed a hand on Shoresheet's shoulder.

"Is something wrong Junior?" Allstar asked again.

"Yes, this." Junior said as he took a ring box out of his pocket.

Everyone gasped, and even Shareef stopped crying.

"Oh Junior…are you proposing?" Shareef looked emotional.

"I was…I mean I want too, I…." Junior actually looked as if he wanted to cry!

"What is it Junior?" Gallio asked.

"Well, it's obvious that Shareef is going to be the next Sultan…er, Sultaness." Junior said.

"Of course, I believe she's ready." Shoresheet wheezed.

"Yes, well, if we got married that would mean I would become Sultan…and not governor." Junior sighed. "I really don't want to disappoint my parents, especially my dad since he was looking forward to it. I mean I did want to become governor, but I want to marry you more Shareef, I love you."

"I love you too." Shareef kissed Junior on the cheek.

"I know, but I'm scared about what my parents would say."

"What we would say to what?" Mr. Wetworth asked.

Obviously he was among the few who noticed Gallio, Smallstar, and Willie leaving. Along with him were Mrs. Wetworth and Mr. and Mrs. Seaworthy.

"Yipe!" Junior jumped a little, not really expecting to see his dad there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Mr. Wetworth smiled. "Now, what in Snorkland were you talking about?"

"I…it's…*sigh*." Junior slumped defeated. "Dad, I can't become governor."

"What?" Mrs. Wetworth gasped as Mr. Wetworth looked shocked.

"I love Shareef, and I want to marry her, but her kingdom needs her now that her dad is dying so…." Junior hung his head.

Mr. and Mrs. Wetworth were surprisingly not mad.

"Well, if the reason is for love then it's all right." Mrs. Wetworth smiled.

"Really?" Junior looked happily surprised.

"Of course, and if nothing else being a sultan is a higher position than being a governor." Mr. Wetworth smiled.

"In that case I definitely accept your proposal Junior." Shareef smiled.

Junior smiled back and put the ring on her finger; they then kissed. Afterwards Junior hugged his parents.

"Thank you for understanding." He said.

"It's no problem, but now we're going to have to figure out who the next governor should be." Mr. Wetworth frowned thoughtfully.

"Uh, isn't being governor an electoral position?" Casey pointed out.

"All right then who the next **candidates** should be." Mr. Wetworth corrected himself. "Willie…."

"Dad come on I just recently became a teenager!" Willie laughed (he's fourteen). "Besides, I have no interest in being governor."

"Oh…right."

"Hey, I just got a starbright idea!" Junior said.

"You just got a what?" Allstar said disbelievingly.

"Come on, it's not like that phrase is copyrighted." Junior pointed out. "But Allstar, you can be the next governor!"

"What?" Allstar said, shocked. "But…that's just…I mean…."

"Considering you're the hero of Snorkland I think it's a great idea." Mr. Wetworth said.

"Yeah, you're the one Snork who would risk his life just to save Snorkland," Junior pointed out. "You'd even risk your life for another Snork! Besides you've been a great leader in the past."

"Yeah but…." Allstar stammered. "Truthfully I never even thought about such a position."

"Well thinking about it does it sound so bad?" Daffney asked.

"Not really but…."

"Allstar no more 'buts', I believe in you." Casey said. "Besides I'll be right there beside you the whole way."

"One more but: But what about Gallio's lab? I've been hoping to work there…."

"You can work as both a scientist and a governor in the lab can't you?" Smallstar shrugged.

"It would be easier for me, I'm not as young as I used to be." Gallio chuckled.

The conversation was interrupted by another asthma attack from Shoresheet.

"Dad…." Shareef sobbed; Junior hugged her.

"It's all right dear, it's my time to go." Shoresheet smiled. "I'm just glad I lived long enough to see you engaged. Junior, take good care of her for me."

"Of course, I'll try to be as good as you at it." Junior smiled.

With more gasps and coughs, Shoresheet died.

"Oh dad…." Shareef burst into tears at the edge of her dad's bed.

"Shoresheet…." Gallio too started crying.

"Shareef we're so sorry…." Dimmy teared.

"Please…." Shareef sobbed. "I'm sorry but I just want Junior and Gallio here for now."

Everyone else nodded and left.

Minutes later, Shareef was calm enough for everyone else to be with her. The discussion went back to Allstar being governor. Allstar was actually the only one with any doubts, but he soon gave in. Not long after that, Shoresheet's funeral and Junior and Shareef's wedding happened (Shareef always said it was the saddest and happiest day of her life; yes 'day', the rich, especially royalty, know how to speed things up). When the time came for Allstar to run for governor, he was surprised to discover that no one ran against him; actually **everyone** voted for him, he was the first governor to have won in a landslide! He ruled much better than Mr. Wetworth ever did….


	6. Back to the Museum

"Oh so that's why my dad isn't governor." Sandra said. "But my second question is: what about the villains?"

"That's easy, Neptune scared them off so much that they never bothered to come back." Gallio smiled.

"You got that right son, that's exactly what happened." Allstar picked up Gallio and swung him around.

"So, I was named after my Great-Uncle huh?" Gallio said knowingly. "But I don't remember him."

"He died a few days after you were born." Allstar said sadly. "So you never really knew him."

"But your Great-Uncle Gallio certainly knew you, and he especially knows you now that he's watching you from Snork Heaven." Casey smiled. "As a matter of fact when he first found out that your father named you after him he was so touched he couldn't even speak; all he could do was hug Allstar, and then hug you."

"Fortunately, you remind me of him, so I don't miss him as much as I used to." Allstar smiled to Gallio.

"It's not like your family is just him anyway." Dimmy smiled.

"True, you and your mother are very important members of my family…apart from your aunt and grandparents that is." Allstar smiled to Gallio.

"Oh Allstar." Casey laughed, kissing him again.

"Here we go again." Dandy gagged.

Everyone else laughed.


End file.
